Always on my mind
by mrsoriginal87
Summary: Takes place after 5x11...few tweaks...kols alive and hayley kept her legs shut aka no baby...Kol and Bonnie talk Caroline into a little life change...welcome to New Orleans. not great at summaries bc im not into giving it all away upfront :) enjoy and review xoxox
1. Chapter 1

****I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TVD OR THE ORIGINALS RELATED JUST MY OWN WRITING****

~~**HEY EVERYONE BACK WITH ANOTHER STORY... THIS TAKES PLACE FOLLOWING THE EVENTS OF 5X11 PLUS A FEW ADDED TWEAKS OF MINE (KOL NEVER DIED..CANT HELP MY LOVE FOR THE ORIGINAL AND HAYLEY NEVER SLEPT WITH KLAUS...NO BABY JUST KLAUS TRYING TO TAKE HIS THRONE BACK IN NOLA)NOT SURE IF THIS WILL BE A ONE SHOT OR WHAT...WE SHALL SEE...PLEASE ENJOY AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW**~~

**WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?**

It had been a month since he came back to town and for the past thirty days all Caroline could think of was him...his scent, his touch, the way his lips felt everywhere, the way he looked at her. She still saw his eyes in her dreams, making her wake in the middle of the night covered in sweat. He won, he got to her in ways she thought someone like him never could. Caroline thought if she just got him out of her system everything would go back to normal, the way she was feeling would go back to normal. She was wrong, being with Klaus was the most mind-blowing experience of her life. Though it had only been one time she was sure no man would ever be able to compare and lately she found herself not wanting to test that theory. All she wanted was Klaus, he got into her system and was just floating around constantly reminding her that they had something, something that would never come about to either of them again no matter how long they both lived. True soul mates perhaps.

She hadn't heard a word from Klaus, as promised, which in a way bothered her. Sure he had said that he would walk away and never come back, but seriously, Klaus? Klaus Mikalson? The most irritating stalker hybrid known to man who tortured her, tempted her for so long would stick to his word when it came to leaving her alone. She missed him and didn't want to admit it to him after how it went with her friends. That thought alone bothered her, through all of this she lost Elena and Jeremy because of their hatred for Klaus. But she still couldn't shake him, admitting to her remaining friends that she had feelings for Klaus but wasnt going to act on them until she figured them out for herself. Caroline was hurt by Elena's coldness and ease at dismissing their friendship after so many years, even though Bonnie accepted it knowing personally you couldn't pick who you fall in love with. Bonnie's dilemma was entirely different, she was head over heels in love with Kol and had been hiding their relationship for months. When Caroline found out she of course was accepting and happy for her friend who was obviously smitten, something Elena couldn't do. She was too worried about her own safety and if Kol had a hidden agenda that had to do with her. That was the day her and Bonnie were no longer friends. Poor lonely Elena Gilbert, refused to accept her friends relationships so she lost them both, now she has to spend eternity with Damon mocking her mistakes.

Bonnie was sitting in their booth at the grill as promised when Caroline walked in. She wasnt surprised to see Kol sitting next to Bonnie with his arm wrapped protectively around the witch's shoulders. Caroline couldn't remember how Kol was before Bonnie, because he wasnt really the Mikalson that she was interested in, but this Kol was something else. He was still cocky and a smart ass but he cared very deeply for her best friend and somehow along the way even formed a bond with Caroline herself. Upon hearing of what Damon Salvatore did to Caroline, Kol kidnapped him for a week torturing him twenty four seven, killing him over and over again in the most explicitly painful ways he knew. Being over a thousand years old teaches you a few things. Caroline grew on him and he found himself looking at her like another bratty little sister. Bonnie and Kol looked up as Caroline threw her bag in the booth and plopped down.

"Whats got you all Stefen broody?" Bonnie asked frowning at her friends appearance, normally Caroline was the happy bubbly cheerleader, but today it looked like she had to force herself to even get out of bed

"I'm just tired Bon, you know how my nights have been"Caroline said smiling as the waitress filled her cup with hot coffee, she grabbed her hand and compelled her "But I think im going to need a shot, I'm feeling irish this morning"

The waitress looked at Caroline blankly for a moment as the compulsion set in before smile and nodding, heading off to get what Caroline wanted.

"Wow, must be a bad day if your compelling people"Kol said with his usual smirk "Let me guess...Nik dreams haunting you again?"

"Way to be subtle jerk"Bonnie said elbowing him in the side, causing him to chuckle at the attempted violence

"What im just stating the obvious"Kol said leaning in looking at Caroline "Lets be honest darling, after your little lovers tryst with my brother in the woods he is all you can think about, right?"

Caroline looked between Bonnie and Kol before letting out an exasperated sigh and dropping her head onto her arms on top of the table "Right"she moaned

"aw Care, why didn't you say something"Bonnie said rubbing her friends arm trying to comfort her a little

"what am I supposed to say?"Caroline said looking up at them "I told him to leave and made him promise to never come back. He willingly did it. Maybe it was just sex for him and he's off with the new flavor in the French Quarter"

"Highly doubtful"Kol chimed in "Believe me"he said rolling his eyes

"Why should I?"Caroline asked narrowing her eyes at the original, making him immediately nervous "what do you know"

"I know that when we first moved here, the first time he saw you he was drawn to you. Not just in a sexual way either pervert. He literally sat in his studio when he wasnt with you or stalking you and sat there drawing you. He had thousands of sketches and paintings of you, I was kind of worried for your well being. I thought he developed a moderate obsession and I would eventually find you chained in the dungeon" Kol said with a chuckle

"Not helping"Bonnie said noticing Caroline getting even more annoyed

"It wasnt just sex for him Caroline"Kol said letting out a frustrated sigh, he hated being emotional "You are the first person in a thousand years that got my brothers attention and kept it. He has feelings for you, very intense feelings"

"What am I supposed to do?"Caroline said "I can't just show up in New Orleans with a suitcase"

"Why can't you?"Kol asked raising an eyebrow "You have to realize darling, you have Nik wrapped around your little finger. You could go there, kill his inside circle and he would still accept you with open arms."

"I don't even know what I would be walking into"Caroline said shaking her heading and picking up the shot she didn't notice until now, slamming it back.

"Well you would be walking into a kingdom Caroline"Kol said sounding proud "It's our new home, that's what I was just talking to Bonnie here about before you showed up"

Caroline looked between Kol and Bonnie. Kol looked over at Bonnie who looked down not wanting to start this conversation so Kol took the initiative.

"I'm going back to New Orleans to be with my family, Bonnie is coming with me"Kol said plain and simple

"What but Bonnie!"Caroline schreeched getting all upset

"And"Kol continued interrupting Caroline's meltdown "We would really like it if you would come with us"

"Wait..."Caroline said looking between the two again "What?"

"Come to New Orleans with us Care, we can start over there like we always wanted to"Bonnie said happily grabbing her friends hands in her own "I seen the place in pictures it is amazing, more than enough room for everyone. We can open a business together there in the French Quarter and things would just be amazing. Care I really need you to come with me, I don't think I can handle this one without you"

"Hey"Kol said pretending to be offended "Dont worry she will go"

"How do you know?" Caroline said shooting him a nasty look

"Because Nik is there and sent this to me to give to you" Kol said handing Caroline a black envelope with a red M seal on the back.

Caroline looked at Kol who nodded at the envelope encouraging her to open it, so she did just that. She pulled out the parchment to see his perfect penmanship.

"_Its time to come home Caroline. I'll be waiting. Fondly, Klaus"_

Caroline smiled at the simple note that he wrote to her that had so much meaning behind it. He wanted her, really and truly wanted her. Caroline couldn't think of the last time she wanted something as much as she wanted him and this note was an invitation enough. Caroline smiled once more before looking up at her two anxious friends.

"When do we leave?" Caroline asked smiling brightly

****** PLEASE REVIEW ******


	2. Chapter 2

*****I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TVD RELATED JUST MY OWN STUFF :) *****

**~*~*~*WOW! IM SO HONORED THAT YOU ALL ENJOY THE NEW STORY, AND SINCE YOU DO IM GOING TO KEEP GOING WITH IT. HOPEFULLY IT DOES NOT DISAPPOINT. THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE FOLLOWS, FAVORITES AND REVIEWS. THOUGH GLARINETTA:IM NOT TOO SURE WHAT YOU MEAN...AND TO RUNNINGINTHEOURINGRAIN: THE ONLY TIME I LIKED ELENA WAS WHEN HER EMOTIONS WERE OFF, OTHERWISE I THINK SHE IS A NEEDY LITTLE BRAT (DONT MEAN TO OFFEND ELENA FANS BUT I WONT APOLOGIZE FOR MY OPINIONS AND YOU SHOULDNT EITHER) WELL ANYWAY, HERE WE GO PLEASE ENJOY THE NEWEST CHAPTER OF 'ALWAYS ON MY MIND' PLEASE REMEMBER TO SHOW SOME LOVE AND REVIEW. XOXO *~*~*~**

** LOOK BACK**

"Repeat that again because I am pretty sure that my daughter just said something completely crazy"Liz said hands on her hips still in her sheriff uniform. Caroline was rushing around, they were leaving tonight because Kol mentioned a pit stop along the way. Caroline unfortunately had to tell her mom what was happening as she was packing, not giving the angry sheriff much say in the matter.

"Mom im sorry, but im a vampire"Caroline said stopping and turning around "I am going to live forever. Every human I know here will eventually die and it will be just me. I really don't mean to sound selfish but shouldnt I go after the only future that is worth living?"

"Are you sure you are not compelled Caroline? And Bonnie for that matter?"Liz asked raising her voice trying to get through to Caroline, to no avail.

"We aren't compelled, you have seen Bonnie and Kol together for the past couple of months mom, didn't you put two and two together? They have been sneaking around, and honestly they arent the only ones keeping secrets" Caroline said looking down not wanting to meet her mother's angry glare

"What kind of secrets Caroline?"Liz asked taking a step closer to her baby girl, who has seemed to flourish into a woman over the last couple years. Never the less, Sheriff Forbes refused to accept the fact that her daughter was ready to start her adult life with the man that pretty much ruined her teenage years.

"I may have run into Klaus when he was in town last"Caroline said fiddling with her fingers

"No big surprise there, everyone knows of his...obsession...with you"Liz said blowing it off

"Yea but this time was different"Caroline said "Long story short, I have this feeling that if I don't take the opportunity to see what life is like with him in it that I will regret it. It's not like I wont ever see you again mom, he's in New Orleans it's not that far. I'll visit all the time!"

"I don't like this at all Caroline and I really don't want you going"Liz said sternly

"well mom like it or not im going"Caroline said zipping up the final bag and putting it by the door "either I can leave with us on good terms or we can hug it out when I come to visit but you need to face it, I have to do this for me"

Liz looked her daughter in the eye for a long moment before sighing sounding defeated. She didn't want to put her daughter in his grasps but she knew that he of all people could protect her, but could he protect her from all of his enemies. How many did a man of a thousand plus years accrue? Most likely more than she wanted to know.

"I love you Caroline"Liz said hugging her daughter "Be safe and call me as soon as you get there so I know your okay. Call me every hour if you want, just make sure you call me. Who knows maybe I'll even figure skype out finally"

"It's not rocket science mom"Caroline said with tears in her eyes as she hugged her mom tighter into her "and I love you too. I promise I will call all the time"

"I don't want to let you go"Liz said, voice foggy with emotion

"It's not forever"Caroline said as Liz's embrace lifted and she smiled at her daughter as she picked up her bags and opened the front door

"Be safe baby"Liz said holding back tears watching her little girl leave home

"always"Caroline said, and with one last smile closed the door to her old life, opening the one to her new one, hoping and praying that she made the right decision.

Kol shook his head as he packed all of the girls luggage into his Land Rover as they sat on the porch saying their goodbyes to Matt and a few others that they would miss from this hole in the wall town. He couldn't wait to show them all that the French Quarter had to offer them. Kol was in good spirits knowing that his woman would be by his side always, she agreed to taking the herbs to keep her young forever so Kol wouldn't ever lose her.

"Alright ladies time to hit the road"Kol said as they ignored him "Come on not getting any younger here!"

"Very funny"Bonnie said hugging Matt one last time as did Caroline before they met him at the car. "We have rules though!"

"Demands? From a baby vampire and witch?"Kol asked almost offended with his trademark smirk in place

"No dummy your friend and girlfriend"Bonnie said giving him a little twinge of pain to let him know he pissed her off

"Oh calm down darling you know that im only stirring you up. You know I enjoy when you are cranky, you get so...adventurous"Kol said looking as if he were re-living something in his mind, Bonnie must have caught on because she smacked him in the arm

"Knock it off"Bonnie said "Back to the rules. No going over 90, you stop when we say and listen to what we want"

"That's completely unfair but what choice do I have anyway? Get in before I leave you both here"Kol said with a smile, flashing into the driver's seat and starting the engine. Bonnie and Caroline sighed and shook their heads at each other before getting into the car. This would undoubtably be a long trip.

Caroline fell asleep a couple hours into the drive and woke up feeling the car quickly breaking.

"What an asshole"Kol yelled at the person who just cut him off. "I love this state but the humans that inhabit it are complete morons"

Bonnie shook her head smiling lovingly at Kol, Caroline was thrilled to see her friend finally happy. It makes everything they went through seem worth while because maybe it all lead them to their happy ever after.

"Your boyfriend has road rage issues Bonnie, you know that right?" Caroline said smirking at Kol's irritated glance back to her

"Oh so she finally awakes now that we are minutes away from our destination. I swear Caroline you sleep like the dead"Kol said laughing at his own joke while Bonnie and Caroline laughed at how stupid he sounded when he tried to be cool.

"Wait we are in New Orleans?"Caroline asked "This isn't how I imagined the french quarter"she said looking out the window at the plantation houses

"I never said we were in the French Quarter darling, but we are in NOLA just the outskirts. There is an old friend that has something for me that I would like to pick up before we head home"Kol said pulling up a long driveway that seemed to go on forever.

They finally reached the front of the house and it was spectacular, the mansions and estates in Mystic Falls had nothing on these ones. They screamed of power and elegance as did the dark-skinned woman who appeared at the front door.

"Come along ladies"Kol said shutting off the car and getting out, the girls quickly followed wondering what he was up to and who this woman was.

He approached the woman silently before standing toe to toe with him, they eyed each other for a moment, neither backing down until Kol finally caved. He started chuckling and threw his arms around the woman who laughed and returned the embrace.

"Well im glad you made a safe trip and found what you were looking for"the woman said looking over at the girls, eyes remaining on Bonnie "i knew your grandmother Sheila, she was an amazing woman."

"You knew Grams?"Bonnie asked surprised that the witch said so

"Of course, every witch makes it appoint to know the Bennets sweetheart, your family is basically witch royalty" the woman said "I am Amile"

"I'm Bonnie and this is Caroline" Bonnie said smiling at Amile who looked at Caroline before approaching her and taking her hand concentrating on something as her expression kept changing.

"You are something special my dear"Amile said once she opened her eyes and was looking at Caroline "You have a light to you that will spread over this town during your rule. You will make a difference here for everyone, maybe even eliminate war all together. Do not let his lifestyle extinguish your light Caroline because without it we are all doomed."

Everyone was quiet for a while until Kol finally spoke up breaking the uncomfortable silence "Well that was deep, now If you don't mind my darling Amile, may I please have what I came for?"

"Of course"Amile said going into a closet and taking a velvet bag off the shelf and handing it to Kol "They will need all the protection they can get here"

Bonnie and Caroline shared a confused look before both glaring at Kol.

"What exactly did we stop for?"Bonnie asked eyeing the bag Kol was holding.

"Well before I left I asked Amile to make you and Caroline a protection talisman to help protect you from all the things that go bump in the night in the quarter." Kol said with a smirk

"Umm...one, your awfully sure of yourself and two I think you're the creepiest thing that goes bump in the night so really what are we accomplishing if we are living with the boogie man?"Caroline said earning a laugh from Bonnie and Amile

"You have never lived with Niklaus darling"Kol said shutting Caroline up right away

"Alright stop you're going to scare her off before we even get there"Bonnie said turning to Amile "Thank you very much for these but we really need to be going"

"You're welcome child and both of you be safe, everyone knows darkness follows the Mikalsons" Amile said ominously

"Nice, thanks"Kol said winking and walking out the door with Bonnie and Caroline.

"So how far are we from your house?"Caroline asked Kol as they got back into the Land Rover

"We are fifteen minutes away from OUR estate"Kol said proudly correcting her

Caroline huffed and puffed about Kol treating her like a child as she got out her make up bag and started freshening herself up.

"Dont worry Caroline, Nik will be more than excited to see you no matter what you look like"Kol said trying to make his friend smile, he knew she was nervous.

Caroline smiled at Kol in the rear view mirror before she continued primping herself until she was happy with how she looked.

"So are Rebekah and Elijah here too?"Bonnie asked the question Caroline wanted to ask

"no you are both in luck, seems my sister and the ripper went on an extended vacation in Europe"Kol said with a tone of disgust "it's just Elijah and Nik"

"hey stefen is my friend and he is not a ripper anymore, those days are over"Caroline said "and this should b interesting, cant wait to see how it turns out."

"Well wait no more"Kol said turning into a driveway as the massive gates donning big M's opened leading to another long driveway. Moments later they saw probably the biggest mansion either of the girls has ever seen. Kol pulled up in the front as three maids came out and took the luggage, two of them going one way and the other going the opposite way.

"Where are they taking our stuff"Caroline asked looking after the woman taking her bags up the stair case that lead to what she figured was the east wing.

"Well Bonnie's belongings are going to my room, and yours are being taking to your own room. Fully furnished, it was recently redone for you. We all know how obsessive compulsive my brother can get. Would you like to see it? Then after your both unpacked you'll get the grand tour of our property"

"Sounds good"Caroline said following them in the direction that the maid went with her stuff, Caroline took note of the way she came to be sure not to get lost in this huge home. They finally made it to two doors across from one another, Kol turned to the doors on the right holding out his arm to her.

"Enjoy"He said grabbing Bonnie and flashing off.

"Thanks..."Caroline said before turning and opening the french doors, gasping in surprise at how beautiful the room was.

It was all white and light blue, the ceiling was undoubtably hand painted clouds, the floors were a light finished wood with fur throw rugs. A huge fluffy canopy bed sat in the middle of the room, she noticed her suitcase and bags on it and walked over to them taking notice to the walk in closet and huge bathroom on the way. Caroline could see herself being happy here, she pulled out her iPad and turned on her playlist loud as she started unpacking and dancing around the room. She was standing at the foot of the bed singing and putting her clothes in piles when she felt two strong arms come around her waist from behind, she would have screamed if she didn't catch his scent right away. He pulled her in tighter and kissed her neck as she melted into him.

"Hello Klaus"Caroline said resting her head on his should and wrapping her arm around his neck to hold him as close as possible, she missed him.

"Welcome home my love"Klaus said kissing her neck.

******** PLEASE REVIEW *******


	3. Chapter 3

*****I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TVD RELATED JUST MY OWN STUFF :)*****

**^^^HEY EVERYONE! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVS AND FOLLOWS THEY HAVE SERIOUSLY MADE MY MONTH (ITS BEEN A ROUGH ONE) IM THRILLED THAT EVERYONE HAS TAKEN A LIKING TO ALWAYS ON MY MIND BECAUSE I HAVE TAKEN A LIKING TO WRITING IT ;) WELL HERE YOU GO MY AMAZING FOLLOWERS THE LATEST CHAPTER, PLEASE REMEMBER TO SHOW SOME LOVE AND LEAVE A REVIEW AND PLS ENJOY XOXO ^^^**

**CHAPTER 3: ADORE YOU**

_ She was standing at the foot of the bed singing and putting her clothes in piles when she felt two strong arms come around her waist from behind, she would have screamed if she didn't catch his scent right away. He pulled her in tighter and kissed her neck as she melted into him._

"_Hello Klaus" Caroline said resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arm around his neck to hold him as close as possible, she missed him._

"_Welcome home my love"Klaus said kissing her neck._

"So let me guess, that is your room across the hall?"Caroline asked turning around in his arm, halting his assault on his neck.

"Is that a problem sweetheart?"Klaus asked raising an eyebrow to her

"I never said that"Caroline said "But I don't want you thinking that you could just creep into my room at any time now that we have had sex. I know I came here of my own free will but that's because I care about you...like a lot...enough to leave everything behind...so dont screw this up ok?"

"Oh sweet Caroline"Klaus said kissing her forehead "I have missed those rants of yours, and believe me when I say I will not screw this up because I have waited much too long for you to admit your feelings to yourself and me"

"Ok then"Caroline said "then that's settled"

"You know that you could always sleep in my room and save me the trouble of having to creep as you so kindly put it"Klaus said with the smirk that was impossible to resist

"And there you go, back to douche mode"Caroline said turning around and going back to her clothes leaving Klaus standing there

"Wh-"Klaus stuttered for the first time in probably forever "What did you just call me"he said with a small chuckle

"I didn't call you anything, I told you that you were going back into douche mode"Caroline snapped "Why is that so hard to comprehend"

"You know that you are very fortunate that I am hopelessly in love with you sweetheart"Klaus whispered to her in a husky voice

"Why is that"Caroline asked making the mistake of looking him in the eye, seeing the same lust clouded look staring back at her. She shuddered at the memory of them in the woods, how earth shattering the experience was. She wanted it again...and again...and again.

"Anyone else"he said trailing his finger tips up her arms until they were tangled in her hair pulling her less than an inch from his face "Would be dead, but all I seem to want to do is kiss you"

"Well King of the Quarter, no one is stopping you"Caroline said with a sexy smirk, edging him on to do what they both desperately needed.

"You're right there my queen"Klaus said before bringing their lips together passionately, it took Caroline a fraction of a second before she reacted with great force, giving into her needs. Right now all she needed was the original hybrid.

Before anything could get too heated there was a knock at Caroline's door, causing them to pull apart. Klaus sighed in frustration as he turned to answer the door, letting out a small growl when he saw his younger brother at the door.

"This had better be good Kol"Klaus snapped at his brother who stood there with a victory smirk on his face, he was happy to be a constant thorn in his brother's side.

"Elijah requested everyone's presence downstairs for cockatils"Kol said with a wide smile "Come along Care"

"Just give me a minute and I will be down Kol"Caroline said as she rolled her eyes and turned throwing the rest of her clothes into the drawers that were built into the walls of the closet.

"I think I will just wait right here"Kol said leaning on the door frame knowing he was pressing Klaus' buttons

Instead of retaliating how he wanted to (most likely with a dagger) he slammed the door in Kol's face and locked it before flashing over to Caroline and picking her up by her butt then flashing them into the wall. He held her there with his hips grinding into hers allowing her to feel how hard he was for her. Their tongues were in a battle for dominance, it seemed neither would give up. Klaus reached his hand in between the, silently thanking her for wearing a skirt, and started rubbing her most sensitive spot earning a hearty growl out of Caroline. He increased the speed and Caroline was sure she was going to burst with pleasure, she didn't even notice him undressing until she felt him rub the head of his member along her folds before he slipped it inside of her. Home. This had to be home for Klaus because nothing else in his life felt more right than being with Caroline. No one bothered Caroline and Klaus again, probably fearing for their own safety. Once Caroline and Klaus were done they both got dressed again after holding each other for a while. That was another thing Klaus didn't do, cuddle, but with Caroline it came natural to him. It seemed like the right thing to do.

They made their way downstairs and into the lounge where Bonnie, Kol and Elijah sat chatting with each other over drinks like Kol had said.

"Nice of you to finally join us Niklaus"Elijah said standing and turning to Caroline with a friendly smile "Miss Forbes, I was pleasantly surprised when I heard you chose to come live with us"

"Its Caroline, Elijah"She said with a smirk "And thank you, your brother talked a good game. I figured I would see if he can back it up"

"Haven't had trouble so far have I?"Klaus asked pulling her into his side

"Not in front of everyone Klaus, have some respect"Caroline said to him in a hushed tone, it seemed she couldn't help herself in needing to scold him, but was still trying to not hurt his ego.

"As you wish my queen"Klaus said to everyone's surprise as he walked over to the bar and poured himself and Caroline a drink, taking it to her and sitting down with his light.

"So what were you guys talking about"Caroline said taking a sip of the too strong drink

"Just what brought us here"Bonnie said, her grip on Kol's hand tightening

"Oh well that's a long story"Caroline said "When you get stalked for years the person tends to get under your skin"

"Well I wouldn't have had to stalk you if you would have just given into me from the start"Klaus said smiling at Caroline

"Well I told you I am too smart to be seduced by you"Caroline said smirking back

"Now love, we both know that's a lie"Klaus said shaking his head with a half smirk

"Oh shut up"she said hitting him lightly in the chest "You are just a very fortunate man"

"Cant argue that sweetheart"Klaus said

"So, Rebekah comes back with the Salvatore in a week I think we should have a party. Our family is happy and I believe that is grounds for celebration. Also it will show your kingdom that our family is more united than every and introduce them all to their new queen" Elijah said with a smile looking at his brother

"Well in that case, Bonnie and I need to go shopping"Caroline said finally speaking up causing the originals to look at her amused

"Absolutely sweetheart"Klaus said pulling out a credit card and handing it to her without hesitation "Both you and Bonnie's outfits are on me"

"Well thank you"Caroline said taking the card and kissing him "Do you want to go?"

"I have a few things to attend to with Elijah so I will not be able to come love"Klaus said "But I will send Kol and you will be driven by a hybrid or two.

"Security detail much?"Bonnie said finding her own voice among these ancient creatures

"Well Miss Bennet she is a queen now"Elijah said proudly, he knew she would do amazing things for his brother and their kingdom. Soon their family would be whole again and that was all Elijah cared about.

********PLEASE REVIEW**************************************************************


	4. Chapter 4

*****I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TVD RELATED JUST MY OWN STUFF*****

**~~~* HEY EVERYONE! GLAD TO SEE YOU ALL ARE STILL ON BOARD WITH ALWAYS ON MY MIND. STILL REALLY ENJOYING WRITING IT :) PLEASE ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW*~~~**

**CHAPTER 4: HOW THINGS CHANGE**

Caroline was so astonished by how different life was for her in New Orleans, she didn't think that there was the possibility to be this happy and has only been a few days. Rebekah was due back today with Stefan and Caroline was beyond excited to see her best friend. It has been too long since she has seen him, but she couldn't deny his happiness even if it was from the spawn of satan. She really hoped their relationship would improve now that she was with her brother, but knowing the original girl that was a long shot. Bonnie and Caroline ended up with amazing cocktail dresses for the party that the originals were throwing. Of course they were designer and simply fabulous, nothing but the best for the women of the Mikalson family. That's how it always would be.

"Caroline don't listen to anything she says!" Kol screamed down the hall as Caroline heard Bonnie running toward her, Bonnie quickly made it to Caroline's room and shut the door locking it. Kol started pounding on it as soon as he reached door.

"How did he not catch you?"Caroline said surprised by her friend who was sitting on the floor by the door gasping for air, she must have ran through the entire mansion being as out of breath as she was.

"Magic"Bonnie said with a small smile "I temporarily paralyzed him"

"Your freaking awesome"Caroline said laughing

"No she is not and we will discuss this Bonnie Bennet"Kol said irritated from the other side of the door, Bonnie must have spelled the door because no matter how hard he tried he could not get in.

"I put up a privacy spell so we can speak freely"Bonnie said "Your going to want that after I tell you this"

"Whats going on Bonnie?" Caroline asked starting to look nervous "And why was Kol so desperate for you to not tell me"

"Because he doesn't want to get daggered but I can't not tell you as your best friend"Bonnie said seriously

"Ok now you are really freaking me out whats going on?"Caroline said nervously

"Kol says that Klaus has been acting all sneaky lately"Bonnie said looking at her fingers as she twiddled them together "He said that he noticed a few days ago and that when he said that he was going out with Elijah the other day he didn't actually go with Elijah."

"Well where did he go?" Caroline asked getting ready to go ask Kol herself

"Kol said he didn't know exactly where he went only that he drove past the city limits and that Kol didn't want to follow him any further because he would have been caught" Bonnie said quickly trying to save her boyfriend from Caroline's wrath. "I don't know what he's up to Care if its even anything bad or what, but I just wanted you to be aware."

"What should I do?"Caroline asked unsure of the situation

"Ask him"Bonnie said frankly "If he hesitates you know he's up to something"

Bonnie must have lifted the spell because Kol basically fell through the door and stumbled at their feet.

"Hasnt anyone ever told you it isn't polite to listen in on a private converstaion?"Bonnie asked looking down at Kol sternly

He looked between Bonnie and Caroline who both had equally irritated looks on their faces, he tried to make a break for it but was blocked by Caroline.

"Not so fast"Caroline said with a sickly sweet smile on her face "Whats your brother up to, I know you better than that Kol. You need to know just as much as I do, whats going on?"

"I don't know Caroline im telling the bloody truth Bonnie already tried to grill me for information I told everything that I know"Kol said quickly not sure why he felt so uneasy being cornered by two women much younger than himself. It was unnerving...damn women.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way Kol"Caroline said stepping closer to him

"Are you threatening to torture me baby vampire?"Kol said with an amused smirk

"Absolutely"Caroline said without hesitation

"You have been around my brother entirely too long"Kol said in disbelief trying to push her gently off of him but she wouldn't budge. She seemed stronger.

"Its crazy isnt it?"Caroline said catching on to his confused expression "We have been blood sharing, his hybrid blood must be tweaking me somehow"

"This is bloody ridiculous"Kol said shaking his head "Elijah! Nik!"He yelled for his brothers help

In seconds they were flashed into the room on the defense thinking that there was a problem, but both broke out in laughter at the sight before them. Their brother, an original vampire, pinned to a wall by a baby vampire while the Bennet witch looked on amused.

"What did you do Kol?"Klaus asked walking closer to Caroline and touching her back causing her to release Kol

"Nothing"Kol said immediately trying to avoid all confrontation

"But you have been up to something"Caroline said turning on Klaus

"What are you talking about sweetheart"Klaus said trying to figure out what was going on

"I know that you have been lying about where you are going. You werent with Elijah the other day"Caroline said turning to Elijah ignoring Klaus' shocked expression "And you, I thought you were supposed to be the noble, honorable one. But you lied right to my face. I'm really disappointed Elijah"

"Sweetheart it is nothing to worry about ok"Klaus said "Bekah should be arriving any moment with Stefan lets not get all upset"

"Lets not get upset that you are lying to me?"Caroline said "Too late"

She flashed off before anyone could say anything else, Klaus sighed heavily before flashing off after her.

"What did you start Kol?"Elijah said shaking his head disapprovingly "You do know what Niklaus has been going off to take care of right?"

"No of course not he never tells anyone anything"Kol said

"Well lets hope you did not ruin this for him"Elijah said "Because the consequences will be grand"

"Oh keep your idle threats to yourself Elijah"Kol said before storming out of the room

"How ever do you deal with that?"Elijah asked Bonnie

"Do you have time?"Bonnie asked with a smirk causing Elijah to crack a smile of his own

"Eternity actually"Elijah said leading Bonnie out of the room.

Klaus followed Caroline's scent out to an old abandoned plantation, he was surprised she got there as fast as she did but then again with all of his blood coursing through her she could probably accomplish anything she wanted. He found her sitting on the back porch just staring off into the sunset. He breathed in her scent as he approached her, already making him calm down. He was always worried for her when she wasnt with him. It was a sigh of relief from Klaus when he knew she was well that drew her attention.

"I don't like being lied to"Caroline said as Klaus sat next to her, not putting much space at all between them.

"I'm sorry Caroline"Klaus said "I wasnt lying to you as much as I was trying to surprise you"

"What do you mean?"Caroline said looking at him, noticing he was a bit nervous looking.

"What I mean is this is what all of the fuss was over"Klaus said pulling a long black velvet jewelry box out of his pocket and handing it to her "I was going to wait until the night of the party but no sense now"

"What is this?"Caroline asked feeling horrible for thinking the worst when he was just trying to do something nice for her, the men of her past really did a number on her.

"Something for you"Klaus said "I had to drive out of town to take it to a witch that I knew so she could spell it. I know Kol got you covered already too but I wanted to make sure of your safety...go on love...take a look"he nodded and smiled at the box

Caroline opened it and couldn't form words to describe how much she loved the necklace that was inside. It was a platinum setting that had a massive round yellow diamond pendant on it. The diamond had to have been the size of a half dollar. She looked from the necklace to Klaus who waited nervously for her reaction to his gift.

"Klaus"Caroline said with tears in her eyes "This is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever given me"

"It's just a start sweetheart"Klaus said "But I am glad you enjoy it"

"Will you?"Caroline asked holding it out to him, Klaus accepted it with a smile. She lifted her hair as he clasped the chain around her neck, it fell perfectly at the top of her cleavage. "Thank you"

"I would give you the world if that's what would make you happy Caroline"Klaus said serious, their faces just inches apart.

"Who needs the world when they have Niklaus Mikalson?"Caroline whispered before she kissed him sweetly.

Klaus and Caroline stayed at the plantation until the sun went down then made their way back home. At this point it was pitch black and the house was lit up brightly, they heard laughter coming from the home and Klaus immediately recognized it as his baby sister, Caroline caught the smirk that crept up on Klaus' face and smile herself. If Rebekah was there then that meant-

"Stefen!"Caroline screamed with excitement as she saw him appear at the front door with an excited expression on his face, she flashed to him jumping on Stefan to hug him.

"I've missed you Care"Stefen said hugging her back tightly

"Alright mate"Klaus said patting him on the shoulder with a smile "Jealousy is kicking in"

"How have you been Klaus?" Stefan asked "A little calmer now that Care is here I see"

"I've found life is much more enjoyable now that Caroline is here"Klaus said smiling at her genuinely

"How has it been abroad?"Caroline asked as they walking into the house and headed to the lounge where all the noise was coming from

"Gorgeous"Stefan said "You have to go sometime Care"

"Oh we will" Klaus said smirking

"Nik!"Rebekah schreeched jumping up to hug her brother

"Hello Bekah, how was your vacation"Klaus said

"It was amazing Nik we shopped, ate at all of the wonderful restaurants, made love under the stars"Rebekah said dazing off reminiscing

"Ok too much information"Kol said making a gagging noise

"Shut up Kol"Rebekah said shooting her brother a nasty look "Hello Caroline"

"Hi" Caroline said never looking anything less than confident

"I hear you are living here now"Rebekah said without any emotion in her voice

"Yes I am"Caroline said "Your brother and I are together"

"But you are not sharing a room?"Rebekah said

"I'm not rushing her into anything Bekah now stop putting your nose where it doesn't belong"Klaus said

"No its ok"Caroline said "If we are going to live together we are going to have to get this out of the way and try to make it work. I don't want to spend eternity miserable because im constantly fighting with your sister"

Klaus felt his heart jump when Caroline said herself that she was intending to be there forever by his side even Rebekah was taken back. They were both unsure if Caroline even realized how much she revealed just then.

"How about we do lunch together tomorrow, you and I"Rebekah suggested with a small friendly smile, surprising all of them men and even Caroline

"I'd like that"Caroline said returning her smile, at least she was willing to make an effort and honestly it would be nice being civil with Rebekah since she was planning on staying with Klaus.

"Bonnie you can come too, we can shop after"Rebekah said

"I'm in"Bonnie said with a huge smile

"I have a feeling our bank accounts are going to be hurting after this"Kol said shaking his head

"Of you have no idea"Rebekah said giggling with the girls.

******PLEASE REVIEW XOXO******


End file.
